A marine privacy enclosure is a space that may be provided on a boat or elsewhere for enclosing a head or an area for changing clothes. Some marine privacy enclosures comprise fabric curtains that may be attached to and hung from a Bimini top or a hard top. Such curtains may be removed and stowed when not in use. Other marine privacy enclosures comprise convertible structures that may function as a privacy enclosure when deployed and as seating when stowed. Such convertible structures may provide a frame from which to hang a removable fabric curtain.